


Closet Party

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: You are Bill's guest to Ted Gunn's house party. He can't get you out of his head and you two take advantage of an empty coat closet.
Relationships: Bill Tench & Reader, Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Closet Party

**Author's Note:**

> I labeled Bill as your boyfriend, but feel free to call him whatever. Also it is implied that the reader takes birth control since they’ve been dating for a while. Again, you can leave that to your imagination as well.

“Do we really have to go to this fucking party?” Bill complains, sorting his tie for the thousandth time.

“It’s your new boss, Bill. It’s still early enough to continue making a good impression.” You turn around from the mirror, seeing Bill frown at your lack of support. “Here’s what we’ll do: We go in, meet with Ted, talk to a few other people, make sure people see our faces, you tell a couple stories about your studies and then we’re gone.”

He pouts back at you and as you turn around to finish applying your makeup, he walks up behind you, places his hands on your hips. “Why don’t we just stay home?” He grinds his hips into you and whispers in your ear, kissing your neck to help try to convince you.

“Bill, we can’t.” You close your eyes enjoying his touch. He ignores you and continues to kiss your neck. “Bill, we’re going to be late.”

He groans, finally letting loose of his grip on you and turning around to grab his jacket from the armchair in the corner of the bedroom. “You really want to go to this fucking thing?”

“It’s probably the closest thing we’ll get to a night out in a while. Let’s take advantage of it. We’ll leave early … I promise.” You place your hands on his chest and kiss him. “Come on, let’s go.”

He follows you to the car, opening the door for you. He leaves a hand on your thigh for most of the drive. You help him pick the right stories to tell to the organizations providing the team’s funding. Bill took a little time in the driveway to sit in the car and complain about how he hated the politics in his job. It was a house of cards and he originally wanted to be and FBI agent to help. He thought he would be helping people instead of having to pick and choose his cases based on what would make the agency look good. That’s why he liked to get away during road school. It got him away from the boss. He was able to do things the way he wanted. Sometimes he even looked forward to his interviews so that he could a little time off. However, he hated that his colleagues wanted to hear about his interviews. It turned his stomach to hear it from the killers first-hand, and when he gets home, his fellow agents are itching to know every dirty little detail. In his eyes, people who were fascinated by the gruesome acts of these serial killers were just as crazy.

“Take a deep breath and we’ll go in.” You suggest to Bill and he silently takes your advice.

You walk in together, hands intertwined and smiles, albeit fake , on your faces. Bill rang the doorbell and immediately Ted was there to open the door. You spotted Wendy and Holden inside isolating themselves from the rest of the white collar guests. “Welcome! Come on in!” Ted says enthusiastically, waving the two of you inside his home.

“Is this enough face time, y/n?” Bill jokingly whispers in your ear. You smile and roll your eyes.

“Come this way, Bill. I have some people who have been dying to hear about your interviews. I had to drag Holden away from them. I was afraid they would fall asleep.” Ted practically drags Bill away from you.

You meet up with Wendy, who looked like she was trying to find an excuse to get away from a tall, flirty man. “Hey, y/n! Are you going to the bar? I was just about to get a refill.” Wendy quickly makes up an excuse, waving her half full cup in front of her.

“Oh I can get you a refill.” The man says, reaching for the glass.

“No it’s okay. Girls’ trip. We wouldn’t want to bore you.” Wendy gives him a fake smile. “Thank you!” She whispers her gratitude towards you.

“No problem. You looked like you needed a break from .. that.” You two laugh. You spot Bill giving his audience a seemingly intriguing story. He looks back at you and shoots you a wink. A blush rushes over your face.

“So, you and Bill? How does that work?” Wendy questions.

“Yeah, um. He’s good to me. We have fun… you know, when he’s not too tired or buried in a case file.” You and Wendy smile. You still feel eyes on you so you turn around to see Bill’s eyes staring back into yours. Instead of the glazed over bored look you were expecting to see in his eyes, you saw the one he normally reserved for when you two were alone and in the comfort of your bedroom.

“You better come up with good excuse. The men here feel like we’re here for their entertainment.” Wendy advises.

“I kind of got that from Mr. Congeniality you were talking to earlier.”

Wendy chuckles. “I would hardly call him congenial.” She watches you stride away towards your boyfriend.

“Gentlemen, this is y/n.” Bill introduces you to the small crowd. “My wonderful girlfriend. She keeps me grounded.”

“Your rock.” A voice from the crowd shouts out, alluding to the Devier case.

Bill fakes a smile at the joke. “That’s right. Now, if you guys don’t mind, I’m going to go spend some time with her for a few. Maybe Holden will come back and share some more war stories. Early days with Kemper maybe.”

You follow behind him down a secluded hallway when he abruptly turns around and pushes you against the wall. He scans the environment quickly to make sure no one is around and he kisses your neck. “Bill, what are you doing?” You moan. He ignores your question, grinding his hips into yours. You feel his bulge against your torso. “Bill!” You loudly whisper into his ears. “What has gotten into you?”

“I can’t fucking stop thinking about you, y/n. I need you. Now.” He moves a hand from your hip up to your breasts. “I fucking need you.” He sounds almost desperate.

“Bill, we’re at your boss’ house.” You try to plead with him, but if you were being honest, the idea of getting fucked by Bill where anyone could hear, anyone could see, well, you were getting wet, and quickly.

“I can’t wait, y/n. Do you feel what you’re doing to me? Fuck, I want to feel your pussy clench around my big, hard—“ You cover his mouth with your hand when you feel footsteps coming from around the corner.

Bill turns the doorknob on the door beside you and pushes you in. He closes the door before anyone turns the corner. “This is just an empty coat closet, nothing exciting in there.” The voice of Ted Gunn in the hallway startles you. You felt like the sound of your heartbeat was as loud as his voice.

When the voices and footsteps faded, Bill is back on you. He passionately kisses you while his hand runs up your thigh and under your dress. You moan when his fingers touch your wet panties. “God, you’re this fucking wet already? Is this for me or was it the thought of Ted catching us?” You moan in response as he continues to massage your pussy through the fabric. “Does it turn you on that anyone could walk in here right now and see you like this? A moaning mess and I haven’t even touched you yet?” He thrusted his hips into you.

“God, Bill, please.” You begged, though you weren’t really sure what you wanted from him. Just … more.

“Please, what?” Bill teased.

“Please, fuck me, with your fingers, your cock, Bill, I don’t care, I just want you.” Now you were the one who was sounding desperate.

“Fuck.” He groans. Hearing you voice your craving for him turned him on. You feel him remove his hand from between your legs and you groan in disappointment. “Patience.” Both of his hands pull your dress up so he can easily remove your panties. Bill teases your wet folds for a minute, enjoying how you squirmed on his large, veiny hand before inserting a finger. He pumped it in and out of you and added a second finger. The wet sounds and your pants along with Bill’s quiet, deep moans filled the small coat closet. He hooked his fingers inside your warm walls and you felt the burn in your body growing. “Are you going to cum on my hand. You know I fucking love it when you do.”

“Yes, fuck. Bill, yes!’ Bill uses his thumb to circle your clit and almost immediately, you cum on his hand.

“So beautiful.” Bill backs up, letting you catch your breath. “Are you ready for my cock?” You nod as an answer. He works on unbuckling his belt while you’re still coming down from your high. He pumps his cock in his wet hand and returns to align it with your cunt. He slowly pushes it in, watching your face as he sinks his cock into you. He gives a strong thrust, pushing his dick all the way, eliciting a moan to escape up through your lips. “You take my cock so well.” Bill compliments you. He has a strong grip on your hip while his other hand urges you to wrap your leg around him.

“You’re going to drop me.” You said, nervously through pants.

“I’m not going to fucking drop you.” Bill lowers his voice, “come on, y/n, don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you. It’s your old man strength that I don’t trust.” You teased him, knowing that if you mentioned his age, he would work hard to prove you wrong.

“Old man strength? What the fuck is that?” He thrusted harder into you after lifting both of your legs to wrap around his torso.

“I’m just saying… You’re older… Are you sure you can keep up with me?” You smirk.

“Fuck you.” Bill says, picking up his pace. His lips lock with yours, his tongue fighting (and winning) for dominance. “You don’t mean that.” He announces as a statement, but actually means it as a question.

“No, I just like it when you’re rough.” You admit. He didn’t like being rough with you. After hours of speaking to men who hurt women, often sexually, he was afraid he would end up hurting you and then you would see him the way he views those serial killers. He would be a monster in your eyes. “It’s okay, Bill. I trust you.”

He slows his thrusts, easing his cock out and slowly pushing back in. “What do you want me to do?”

You were embarrassed to say it. “Choke me.”

“Y/n..” He sighs, not sure about your request.

“Not in a violent way. Just… like this.” You take his hand and position it around your throat. Immediately your pussy throbs around his cock and you moan. He can feel the vibration on his hand.

Bill pick up his pace again and is back to kissing you. You reach a hand down to rub your clit, making your cunt tighten around Bill’s thick cock. He squeezes your throat, growing more confident and losing his rhythm. “Fuck.” He groans, along with your name a few times. You do the same. “I’m gonna fucking cum.” He whines in your ear.

“Cum inside me.” You order. His last few thrusts are slower and he buries himself deep inside you. Some cum spills out around his cock and more spills out when he removes his dick. “Fuck. That was hot.” You admit in between breaths. “I love you.”

Bill tucks his dick back into his pants and he hands you the panties that he tossed behind him earlier. “I love you too.” He kisses your cheek and cracks the door open once the two of you are sorted out.

The two of you sneak out of the closet unnoticed. You return to the party, seeing a large deduction in population. “Where did you two wander off to?” Ted’s voice startles you.

You and Bill turn around to face him. “Uh, I went out for a smoke. She kept me company out there.” Bill blurts, quickly. Ted seemed to have bought the lie. “But We just came back in to say bye.”

“Oh, you’re going home?”

“Yeah, I’m getting too old to keep up with these long nights.” Bill jokes, looking at your reaction, which was a deep blush.

Bill places a hand on the small of your back and the two of you go home together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any grammatical/spelling errors. These take so long to stay focused and finishing them & I don't proofread them, but if you point something out, I will gladly go back and fix it :)


End file.
